


roll the dice

by blackmushroom



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, hyewonrim+yeojin bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmushroom/pseuds/blackmushroom
Summary: Yeojin gets a new hobby and her friends get dragged into it.Also, they might need a few more lessons.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	roll the dice

“The room is colder than you expected. You touch the walls to find your way and you can feel the stone is wet, occasionally meeting moss and cracks as you try walking in the dark. The guide stops moving and so does the line, the only noise you can hear is water dripping every now and then. Those in the front can see she is rummaging through her pack, pulling some object from it and getting closer to the wall. Suddenly your eyes are hit with brightness as the torch is lit and you can finally see each other since you fell down, please describe your characters!” Yeojin motions for someone to begin.

“Uhhh suddenly?” Chaewon grimaces and pulls her papers to see if there’s anything to help.

“What do you mean ‘suddenly’? Just say how they look and what’s their class and stuff.” Yeojin frowns and moves her hands around trying to explain.

“Ok. His name is Jax Strongman. And he is a half-orc?” Chaewon asks in an uncertain tone, getting an enthusiastic nod from Yeojin as an answer. “Ok, he’s a half-orc and a barbarian. He’s super buff and he’s only wearing ripped pants and sandals. Hmmm.” She gives the paper another glance to see if there’s anything she missed. “OH! He also has a huge axe!” Chaewon smiles proudly.

“Alright, we have Jax Strongman, who’s next?” The youngest looks towards the other two in the room and smiles.

“I’ll go! I’m Sylvanna Willow and I’m an elf and a druid. I have long red hair and my skin is almost glimmering, I wear green robes with golden details.” Yerim says with a funny accent, trying to add class to her description. “I have long laced sandals that go around my legs up to my knees and I carry a bow on my back. You can see I have some beautiful tattoos on my arms and neck, they’re like a blooming flower in various stages and it ends in birds that are flying away!” The purple haired girl is swooning with all the descriptions, smiling to herself and even showing a rough sketch of what she had envisioned.

“That’s nice! What about you, Hyejoo?” Yeojin turns to the last person.

“Uh, I’m Olivia and I’m a rogue.” Hyejoo shrugs.

“...and?” Yeojin waits for her to go on.

“I’m human. I’ve got like… a hood and stuff?” Hyejoo frowns trying to find better words to describe her character.

They hear a snort and turn to the source, seeing Hyejoo’s older sister, Sooyoung, choking on her water. 

“Watch out, Shakespeare.” Sooyoung mocks her sister and wipes the water on her chin.

“Shut up.” Hyejoo glares at her sister until she’s out of the kitchen. “I use daggers.” She adds and smiles proudly at finishing her job.

They wait a beat in silence and Yeojin realizes there’s nothing else “Oh ok, that’s it.” She giggles and gets her dice, earning a dirty look from Hyejoo.

“You continue walking after the guide and she…” Yeojin rolls behind her screen and grimaces “... doesn’t pay attention to the way, stepping on a stone that moves down with her weight. You all hear a click and suddenly two darts fly out from the wall ‘FTU! FTU!’, hitting her on the chest and arm!”

“Oh my god, is she ok?” Yerim gets closer to the table hugging a pillow to her chest.

“She took some damage, but otherwise seems to be okay. She motions for everyone to continue and seems to be paying more attention to the floor now.” Yeojin explains as she changes positions and stretches her legs. She frowns when she realizes the screen is now covering most of her face and goes back to kneeling on the chair.

“I want to see if there are more traps.” Hyejoo offers shyly.

“Alright, roll a d20 and add your Perception.” Yeojin explains and points at the correct type of die. “It’s the one with twenty sides, you’ll use it for pretty much everything.”

“I can tell what a d20 is.” Hyejoo grumbles and inspects her choices, settling for a dark green die with black details which she haphazardly throws on the table. “11. Plus...4, so 15”

“You check ahead and there’s a wire a few centimeters off the floor. It’s hard to see at first glance, but you saw light hitting something on the corner of your eye. You’re sure this is another trap.” Yeojin explains the situation to get them to imagine things better.

“Ok, I want to throw a rock at it to set it off.” Hyejoo motions bending over and throwing something.

“Throw… a rock? To disarm the trap? You can use your tools.” Yeojin tries to explain, but Hyejoo shakes her head.

“I want to set it off from a distance.” Hyejoo says and gets a high five from Yerim.

“Sure, I guess. You know where it is so you grab a medium size rock and it’s easy to do it.” The short girl sighs and bites the inside of her cheek. “The wire snaps and there’s another click when suddenly a hissing sound is heard. There’s gas filling up the corridor and you all start coughing.” She describes the scene hoping the players will make better decisions in the future “Everyone roll a constitution save for me.” 

“21 total!” Chaewon beams at her.

“16 total.” Yerim smiles and looks over to their last member of the party.

“15 total.” Hyejoo shrugs and looks up to Yeojin. “What about the guide?”

“Huh? Ah yeah.” Yeojin rolls for the character and her mouth twitches slightly. “ She didn’t do so well. The guide starts coughing and drops to her knees, she seems to be having a hard time breathing.

“Oh no, let me help her!” Yerim says exasperated.

“Wait, you can’t! The gas is still there!” Hyejoo holds out her arm in front of Yerim, acting as the character.

“It’s fine, it’s dispersed by now. The guide is still on the floor leaning against the walls.” The shortest of them says.

“I’ll carry her!” Chaewon exclaims and flexes her non-existent muscles.

“You easily pick her up and put her on your shoulder. You hear her thank you before she coughs once more and passes out.” The dungeon master says somberly. “Sylvanna, as you all move forward, you hear some steps ahead. You can see there’s an opening into a bigger space, but you can’t see more than that because of your distance.”

“I heard something!” Yerim squeaks and holds both Hyejoo and Chaewon’s arms.

“Let’s go quietly! Can I be like super stealthy?” Hyejoo whispers to the group.

“Alright, roll the d20 and add your stealth. Anyone that wants to try to move silently can also do it.” Yeojin explains to all of them.

“21 total.” Hyejoo smirks and Yeojin feels like rubbing the smile off her face. The other two shrug and decide to continue walking normally.

“You all enter this larger space, Olivia is close to the walls and hiding behind rocks, most of you didn’t notice where she went exactly. The ceiling is high and you can hear bats occasionally flying over, clearly disturbed by the light coming from the torch.” Yeojin turns on the speaker on the table and there’s an eerie sound of wind and water dripping surrounding them.

Chaewon shudders and waits for something else to happen, she’s on the edge of her chair and she has her arms stretched on the table in front of her.

Yeojin looks around and resumes after a short pause to add tension “You can see there’s a couple of doors further in, but they both appear to be closed.” There’s a knocking sound and Chaewon jumps in her seat, hitting her knee on the table and hissing. “The knocking is coming from one of the doors! It seems desperate.” The knocking sounds turn into banging and Yeojin smiles proudly.

“Wait, how did you time this?” Yerim is alternating between looking at the speaker and at Yeojin, gawking at how well everything worked.

“The door bursts open and someone comes out running and yelling ‘HELP! HELP!” Yeojin yells out making up a deeper voice. Hours had been put in carefully crafting the intricacies of this character, how it would steer the party into possibly another direction only to delve into further confusion, maybe they’d even get lost trying to find out more. She smiled to herself thinking of all the possibilities.

“I jump from behind and attack him with my daggers!” Hyejoo throws her dice before anyone can react. “YES! Natural 20!”

“Wait, you attack him?” Yeojin jumps in her chair and Hyejoo nods, getting more dice for the critical hit. “20 means you hit it...” She adds in a low voice.

“25 total.” Hyejoo corrects her. “And that’s 14 damage!” She pumps her fist in the air.

“25 also means that…” Yeojin slowly stops talking “I-... Fine. You jump from behind a rock and attack him, the dagger carves into their back and they fall limp to the ground, they’re dead.” She grabs the carefully written NPC sheet in front of her and just rips it in half, crumpling it into a paper ball and throwing behind her. “You hear more movement and see a goblin coming from the same door, he’s untying rope from his hands and he’s screaming. When the goblin sees you, he growls and unsheaths a scimitar getting ready to attack you.”

“I wanna scare him off!” Chaewon yells before Yeojin can say anything else.

“Sure. Roll the dice and add intimidation for me.” Yeojin smiles smugly.

“19! Plus 6, that’s…” The blonde girl smiles and starts adding up the numbers, scrunching up her face.

“Plus 6? Is your charisma stat plus 4? As a barbarian? Like the buff guy who’s there to kick people’s ass? With his muscles?” Yeojin interrupts her and gets up to get a closer look at the character sheet, frowning more with each question.

“I mean, yeah, he’s got a bunch of muscles, so he’s handsome and charismatic.” Chaewon explains and Yerim nods after hearing it, seemingly satisfied with her reasoning.

“That’s certainly a choice.” Yeojin goes back to her seat.

“Well, my total was 25. Is he intimidated?” Chaewon inquires now doing her own smug look.

“...Yes, the goblin runs back to the room.” Yeojin mumbles at first, then seems to remember something as she excitedly pulls more papers in front of her. “BUT! He comes back with another goblin and this taller goblin-like creature that also looks stronger, they’re pointing and yelling in a language you don’t understand. You see the goblin from before is avoiding eye contact with you and he’s standing behind his group.”

“I’ll attack them!” Yerim says with a smile and begins shaking her dice in her hands.

“Wait, you need to roll initiative first.” Yeojin holds a hand up.

“Ok! 11 for Sylvanna, 4 for Olivia and… 20 for Jax.” Yerim says after everyone is done, thoroughly impressed by Chaewon’s results.

“Seriously? Another 20?” Hyejoo mumbles and starts weighing Chaewon’s dice comparing it with her own.

“Alright, Jax goes first. What do you want to do?” Yeojin claps her hands and points at the blonde girl.

“Hmmm. I move closer and...Can I attack the taller goblin with my axe?” Chaeon looks at her sheet.

“You can surely try. Wait, no. You can certainly try!” Yeojin giggles to herself and finds three faces staring at her in confusion. “Just roll.” She scratches her head and looks down at the table, face red with embarrassment.

“Natural 20!” Chaewon celebrates by dancing in her seat, too busy to see everyone staring in confusion. “So I have to double the damage dice, right? That makes it 18 damage total.”

“The hobgoblin isn’t expecting the hit to be so strong. You all watch as Jax runs up to him and swings his axe, cutting him in half. He falls to the floor unconscious and you’re pretty sure you see the goblin from earlier pee himself.” Yeojin says everything squinting at Chaewon, trying to see if there’s any gimmick to her insanely good rolls. “Next up is the other goblin, the one that almost soiled himself watching you cut his friend as if it was butter. He screams and charges at Olivia, who is closest to him, trying to get revenge. Does 14 hit you?”

“My armor class is 14!” Hyejoo yells back and gives Yerim a high-five.

“So it hits you.” Yeojin deadpans. “You take 6 points of slashing damage. Write down on your character sheet.”

“Oh. That’s...a lot.” Hyejoo says after checking her total hit points, which brings out a wicked smile in Yeojin’s face.

“Sylvanna, it’s your turn!” Yeojin turns to Yerim, who looks a bit nervous after watching Hyejoo get hit.

“I’ll use Ice Knife on him! It’s a ranged attack, so I roll this and… 15!” Yerim smiles and claps her hands after seeing her result.

“You hit him, roll the d10 for damage and then roll two d6 for me.” Yeojin still has her weird smile on. “The d6 is the regular looking one.” She adds after seeing Yerim’s hand hovering over the pile of dice.

Yerim looks confused at having to roll so many dice, but doesn’t fight it and does as ordered. “8 damage on the goblin and 4 for the other one.”

“Olivia, roll me a dexterity save.” Yeojin finally turns toward Hyejoo, now scaring everyone on the table with how wide her smile is.

“Why do you have that face? Uh… I got 10 total.” Hyejoo says slowly as she tries to move further into her seat.

“Yerim, can you please read the spell Ice Knife for me?” The dungeon master switches to a somber music.

“You take a shard of ice… ranged spell attack… the shard… explodes and. Oh no.” She skips over the text she had carefully written down and as she gets to the end, she looks up to Hyejoo with the biggest puppy eyes she can muster.

“Oh no? What do you mean ‘oh no’? Why did I roll?” Hyejoo is looking between Yeojin and Yerim waiting for an answer.

“The shard explodes and does damage to everyone within 5ft of the enemy. That means you, dear Olivia. And with that meek result, you couldn’t avoid it, so you took 4 points of cold damage.” Yeojin says and waits for her sentence to be fully absorbed by Hyejoo.

“Ok, four dama...ARE YOU KIDDING? YOU KILLED ME?” Hyejoo gets up quickly, making her chair scratch the floor.

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO, I’M SORRY!” Yerim pouts and holds on to Hyejoo’s arms trying to plead with her eyes for forgiveness.

Hyejoo rushes her hand through her hair and sighs deeply after seeing the pout. She sits back down and turns to Yeojin. “It’s fine. What do I do now?”

“The other goblin is too terrified to move closer to Jax, so it’s your turn. You’re not really dead yet, you need to roll a death saving throw. Ten or higher is a success and you need three of those to become stable.” Yeojin explains the rules and waits for the results.

“Alright, 11.” Hyejoo sighs again and writes down awkwardly with her left hand, since her right one is currently being squished by a sad looking Yerim.

“Jax, it’s you again.” Yeojin laughs and points at Chaewon.

“I want to rage.” Chaewon whispers.

“Alright, you’re raging, that gives you bonus to-” 

“I KNOW WHAT IT DOES. I ATTACK THE GOBLIN.” Chaewon interrupts Yeojin by yelling, startling everyone at the table. “IT’S A 23, DOES IT HIT?”

“...yes.” Yeojin is scared to make eye contact with her, so she just gets ready to write down the damage.

“10 DAMAGE TOTAL.” Chaewon is furrowing her brows, still angry at the situation.

“You...uh. You killed it. You ran towards the scared goblin and slashed open his chest real bad, he died.” Yeojin says trying to defuse the situation, since Chaewon looks so intense.

“Okay.” Chaewon switches back to a big smile that makes her close her eyes, making everyone stare at her for a few seconds.

“You’re off initiative, you can do whatever you want.” Yeojin waves with her hand towards the group.

“I RUN UP TO HYEJ- I MEAN OLIVIA AND I CAST CURE WOUNDS.” Yerim shouts immediately, scared something else will happen. “SHE RECOVERS 9 HIT POINTS.” She looks again at Hyejoo and apologizes.

“Oh nice, that’s my full HP!” Hyejoo ruffles Yerim’s hair and clicks her tongue, throwing a wink.

“I wanna see if they have anything in the room they ran from.” Chaewon interrupts the moment.

“Alright, you go in there and you can roll investigation to look through the room.” Yeojin explains to Chaewon, but also looks to the whole group to make sure they get it.

“Ok..” Chaewon picks up her die and starts shaking her hand.

“WAIT. Use this one.” Yeojin squints and hands another dice. She had been highly suspicious since the beginning because Chaewon had brought her own set of dice from home, saying they were from her sister.

Chaewon shrugs and uses Yeojin’s dice “A 19!” She smiles and Yeojin just shakes her head.

“I give up. You find a wooden table with some intricate design carved on the sides, it definitely doesn’t belong in the middle of a cave. It has lots of papers on top with detailed business deals, you’re sure it’s enough evidence to get the blacksmith out of jail.” The dungeon master makes sure to show how tired she is from the whole experience. “You also see there are some rocks that seem out of place by the wall, you can sort of feel a drift coming from there.” Chaewon motions pushing the rocks and Yeojin nods. “As you push, they give way to another passage that seems to lead you outside, but you need to climb a bit in order to do so.”

“Watch this.” Hyejoo smirks and begins explaining her plan. “I’ll hop on each side of the wall, finding some edges in order to get up there faster. I’ll then pull myself into a final flip to the top.” She grabs her die and throws it, instantly groaning at the result. “I cannot...UGH. A one.”

Yerim tries to hold in her laughter by clamping her mouth with her hands, making her let out weird airy noises.

“You all watch as Olivia starts running up the walls, only to miss the next rock from how slippery it feels. She drops face first on the ground, no physical damage, but her ego is certainly bruised.” Yeojin mocks the player by making a face at her.

“I’ll help! I’ll climb first and offer a hand to the other two.” The purple haired girl explains her plan and is met with questioning looks from the rest of the group.

“Acrobatics or Athletics for climbing, depending on how you’ll do it. If you’re able to do so, I want a strength check to see if you’ll be able to hold yourself up there when they climb.” Yeojin explains trying to get the point across that maybe Jax would suit this job better.

“22 for Athletics! And 20 for the strength thingy.” Yerim giggles and holds out her hands for both Hyejoo and Chaewon to grab across the table.

Yeojin closes her eyes and sighs “You have a plus four in strength, don’t you?”

“I need to be strong for my friends.” Yerim answers with a serious expression.

“Mom says you need to go help her.” Sooyoung’s head pops in the living room doorway momentarily.

“Now? Oh no.” Yeojin says in a mocking tone as she rolls her eyes. “Everyone is able to get back to town, I’ll be right back.” She gets up and goes to the kitchen.

“Ok, tell me now, what’s up with your dice?” Hyejoo immediately turns to Chaewon and gently shakes her by the shoulders.

“Jinsoul said they have a special touch to them.” The blonde girl smirks and picks at her nails. “That last roll was pure luck, though.”

“Hey, what happened to the guide?” Yerim purses her lips.

“Oh fuck.” Chaewon brings her fist down to the table. “Hope she makes it back by herself.”

“Apparently Sooyoung couldn’t help our mom lift the water cooler? What’s up with that? I’ve seen her lift Jinsoul before.” Yeojin shuffles back and sits at the head of the table. “SO! You have returned to the city with the evidence you need, what are you doing now?”

“I guess we’ll go to the police. The deputy? The...sheriff!” Yerim offers as she struggles to find a period fitting word.

“You notice the village seems very quiet. There are no kids running outside and the shops and houses seem closed, which is quite the difference from how it looked, what you assume, hours ago. As you walk inside there’s just one man that you don’t quite recognize, he’s sitting with his feet propped on the table and he has a grin on his scarred face.” Yeojin sets the mood by cutting the previously cave sounds that were playing.

“What’s going on?” Yerim says and Yeojin can’t tell if it’s her or Sylvanna asking that.

“Suddenly someone opens the door behind you, a female voice startles you as she says ‘Well, finally.’” Yeojin does an accent very familiar to the group. “You recognize that voice. As you all turn to look, there’s the guide walking in and removing her coat. She thanks the man and walks around the desk to get to the bottles of liquor, slowly pouring a glass for herself.” Yeojin pauses the description to watch the confusion settling in her friends’ faces. 

“No way.” Chaewon shakes her head. “I CARRIED HER!”

“We should have left her to die…” Hyejoo grumbles.

“We did.” Yerim adds, getting an acknowledging nod from Hyejoo.

“And on that note, we actually end today’s session!” Yeojin proudly announces.

“WHAT? But I need to beat her up.” Hyejoo stops Yeojin from gathering her notes.

“I’ll take this as a sign you want to keep playing?” The shortest girl asks getting nods from all around the table. “Alright, can’t wait to kick your poorly balanced characters’s asses. AND YOU!” Yeojin gets up really close to Chaewon’s face, or at least as close as she can reach. “You’re not using your dice anymore.” She pokes at the blonde’s forehead and squints as she walks away.

Yerim gets close to Chaewon to pull both her and a grumpy looking Hyejoo into an awkward hug. She smiles and whispers trying her best not to move her mouth so Yeojin won’t suspect anything “Can your sister hook us up with some of those dice?”.

**Author's Note:**

> going for the truly niche fic market
> 
> \--
> 
> @kimbyult on twitter


End file.
